The Truth Well, Sort of
by WaytoManyImagination
Summary: A mysterious force freezes time outside the senior classroom of Goode High School. A particluar classroom with a certain missing student ever since Junior year. . . Percy Jackson. The creepy classmate that the jocks pick on but girls fawn over him. Nobody would ever think about him being something special. . . until they have to read about his family tree, the biggest one there is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I've come back here in my Fanfiction account. I apologize to those waiting for new chapters in my other stories. I'll try in not abandoning them cuz that would be shameful.**

**Anyways! Enjoy this new story!**

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

It was the beginning of the school year at Goode High. You wouldn't think anything curious was going on for the Senior year class. But unfortunately, that was not the case. _One _particular classroom was going with the biggest rumor going around school. The missing student, Percy Jackson.

Funny thing that being the most unpopular kid when he was still here. The cheerleaders thought he was a creep and a loser. The jocks thought the same. He was in the Swimming Team, but even _they _isolated him, thinking of him as weird. The snobby rich people thought he was a good for nothing weirdo. The arrogant smart teens-particularly a smart, rich, and spoiled as Hades girl named Victoria, made fun of him for his grades, his place in society. What miffed them all in particular is that he couldn't care less about them either.

The leader and probably most stupidest of the jocks was Jacob. He had murky green eyes and blonde hair combed Superman-style. He was a selfishly arrogant boy who thought all the girls digged him. And most of them did for his popularity, money, and looks. Although he _was _mad Jackson beat him in what he was good at. Getting girls, better than him at sports, the whole package. But he lacked as much money as he had and the popularity. He took advantage of that. He kept making fun of him at everything. Even the way he tied his shoelaces! But of course he went to that measure when it was hard finding him any faults. He tried to punch Percy once for ignoring him in the hallway when he wouldn't stop insulting him. He was stuck in the infirmary the entire day. He hates Percy's guts even more ever since.

The spoiled brat, Victoria, hated him too along with his group that thought to be worthy of Albert Einstein. Victoria was pretty Ice Princess style. She had cold icy blue eyes, dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. But her personality was nowhere beautiful as she was on the outside. She and her gang weren't _that_ smart anyway. They just pretended to be. Victoria liked shoving her 'intelligence' everywhere she went. Not to mention her high place in society on how she'll never have to save money herself to buy anything in her life. Everyone seemed stunned and awed about her. Except Jackson. Not only was he lower than her in society, he acted like a creep being all distant. Not to mention when he fell asleep in class he would murmur the words 'Camp' and 'prophecy' and 'Kronos'. Whatever that meant.

The popular rich guys bullied him but they also feared him ever since he whipped Jacob's ass one day to stay in the infirmary unconscious. The other kids avoided him and spread rumors about him behind his back. He didn't seem to care.

When everyone left for vacation no one knew that would be the last time they'd see him for a whole year.

Today the students were suffering the first day of school, as always, the start of the morning gossiping, texting, listening to music, when their English teacher, Mr. Blofis, walked in the room and asked for silence.

"Now, students, before the class starts-" Mr. Blofis started.

"Mr. Blofis, where is your step-son, Percy?" One of the nicest girls of the group asked. She shunned out Percy as well, and regretted that now. Most people shut her down as well. She could kind of understand how it felt. Her name was Natally. She was a green-eyed redhair, like Rachel, who she used to be friends with, but she didn't have freckles.

A lump formed in Mr. Blofis's throat. Just as he waa about to open his mouth, a bright flash of light appeared at his desk. Every student got up from his/her seat.

After the light faded, a very startled classroom looked fearfully at. . . a giant blue and black book and a note on top of it.

Mr. Blofis picked up the note and read for the whole classroom to hear:

**"To the mortals Mr. Blofis and his class,**

**You have been given the book containing the TRUE beginning of the universe and its most powerful habitants,**

**the immortals, their stories told by the point of view of the missing student in this classroom, Percy Jackson,**

**who for has been hiding his true identity to all of you in this room, except for his step-dad.**

**You're classmate at this moment is under a very important mission to save each and every one of you.**

**What he doesn't know yet is that is most biggest foe is planning to include you into his other life-the most dangerous part.**

**The Mist, a magical material made to blind you and all of your kind from seeing the truth from your world, is about to be broken after his mission.**

**However, for you to understand the past, present, and future, of your classmate along with his friends, first you must understand his family.**

**His _IMMORTAL _family.**

**Everything in the book you have been given is true. The plot may not be legitimate, but close enough.**

**There will be two doors behind the classroom for bathrooms, right for boys, left for girls.**

**You won't need any sleeping, eating, or going to the bathroom. You'll see soon enough what the toilets are for, he he. Since time has been frozen outside, here your mortality as well. You wouldn't be called immortal either. Your mortality has been put on hold.**

**Enjoy reading! From, The Fates.**

The class was in complete silence. No one dared say a word.

Then Victoria snobbily said, "Ha! The _real _story of creation? Please! We all know it was just because of the Big Bang, not some silly myths!" Her snobby minions nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid not, miss Darren. I feel that this book _does _tell the real story of creation. Everyone, please take your seats. I will start reading."

"Wait," Natally said. "That book is in Percy's point of view. Is Percy in danger? The book said he was on a mission." she said worried.

Mr. Blofis smiled. "He is. We're going to read about the beginning of Percy's secret life."

The popular kids frowned. That made it seem like Jackson was an important dude from somewhere. But that couldn't be. He wasn't important _anywhere_. They were. Like hell Jackson was secretly important enough that even the history of his _family _had been written in a book!

"This is ridiculous! I bet that this is a prank by Jackson making us think he's all important!" James said. His friends nodded.

He went to the door and pulled. He couldn't. His lackeys tried to help but they couldn't open the door at all.

Everyone gave up in trying to get out so they went to their seats to begin the reading.

Some of them were actually excited. _Percy has a secret life he's never told anyone about? Sweet! Is he, like, 007? Saving the world or something? _Chris, the class clown thought. He didn't think bad of Percy, but he didn't bother to be his friend either. Well, hey, he'll get to know him now, right?

"Alright! Everyone quiet down!" Paul said. He cleared his throat and opened the book to its first page:

**Introduction**

**I hope I'm getting extra credit for this.**

"For what?" a lackey from Victoria's group said.

The others told him to quiet down.

**A publisher in New York asked me to write down what I know about the Greek gods, and I was like, "Can we do this anonymously? Because I don't need the Olympians mad at me again."**

Victoria snorted. "The idiot doesn't need to get worried about angering some silly myths."

To the mortals's surprise, the second she said those words, thunder rumbled.

"I can assure you, miss Darren, the Olympian gods and all of their stories are real." Mr. Blofis said. "In fact, I met Poseidon myself once without knowing it."

The mortals gasped in surprise. Victoria huffed, not believing it yet. The thunder made her nervous though. _Impossible, _she thought. _It had to be a coincidence._

She didn't see any gray clouds though.

**But if it helps you to know your Greek gods, and survive an encounter with them if they ever show up in your face, then I guess writing all this down will be my good deed for the week.**

Some chuckled by Percy's humor. He'd never shown his humor (or rather anything friendly) to them.

**If you don't know me, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm a modern-day demigod-a**** half-god, half-mortal son of Poseidon—**

Paul chuckled at his students's reaction to that.

"Impossible!"

"Cool!"

"How is _he _the son of a god!? He's a loser!"

"I call bullshit!"

"He's making it up!"

Then, at that moment, every single mortal heard whispers in their heads. _Every single thing in the book is true, _the Fates whispered. _You're classmate is, like it or not, a demigod. Son of Sally Jackson and Lord Poseidon, god of the seas._

The mortals quieted down, some of them glaring furiously at the book.

Some of them, like Victoria and Jacob, were jealous. How come weren't _they _children of gods? And that complete loser was? Hah! Totally unfair.

**but I'm not going to say much about myself. My story has already been written down in some books.**

_First a book about his immortal family, and now this?! _Jacob thought furiously. _Stupid Jackson, getting all the glory, when it should be given to someone more worthy, like me!_

**Just go easy on me while I'm telling you about the gods, all right? There's like forty bajillion different versions of the myths, so don't be all **_**Well, I heard it a different way, so you're WRONG!**_

Victoria and her gang smirked. Percy, telling them stories about the gods when he can't even get a high grade? Ridiculous!

**I'm going to tell you the versions that make the most sense to me. I promise I didn't make any of this up. I got all these stories straight from the Ancient Greek and Roman dudes who wrote them down in the first place. Believe me, I couldn't make up stuff this weird.**

Natally had taken a look out of a Greek mythology book that belonged to her mom when she was little. She had forgotten about the tales already, but she remembered having nightmares about them for days.

**So here we go. First I'll tell you how the world got made. Then I'll run down a list of gods and give you my two cents about each of them. I just hope I don't make them so mad they incinerate me before I—**

_**AGGHHHHHHHHH!**_

The mortals, including Paul, gasped in terror. _PERCY! _Paul thought.

**Just kidding. Still here.**

Paul sighed in relief. Some laughed at the joke, but others just rolled their eyes and groaned.

Chris smiled. Sweet! Another comedian in the group. He was starting to think he should've given Percy another chance.

**Anyway, I'll start with the Greek story of creation, which by the way, is seriously **_**messed up**_**. Wear your safety glasses and your raincoat. There will be blood.**

"And that's the end of the Introduction." Mr. Blofis said. "Want to keep reading or do we take a small break?"

"Keep reading of course!" said Anthony, the emo of the class. He was very fond of gore stories. He had black tainted hair with his natural blonde. He was pale and with violet eyes. He had punk clothes and his entire desk was covered with scratches and drawings. He never hated Percy. In fact, he liked him. They considered him weird too.

A cheerleader named Montmorency gulped. She was one of actual nicest of the cheerleaders. Although, she once watched a horror movie with her friends one night. Her poor stomach. She realized she was sensible to gore in anything. She hoped there wasn't much of it in Greek mythology. Oh wait, it's _not _mythology after all.

She raised her hand. "Ugh, Mr. Blofis? There isn't many blood violent moments in Greek mythology right?" she asked hopefully.

Mr. Blofis smiled at her pitifully.

She sighed in dissapointment.

**"Chapter One." **Mr. Blofis began, **"The Beginning and Stuff."**

* * *

**Phew! It's been WAY too long since I post ANY Fanfictions. Bit nostalgic, he he. I'll start with the first chapter, so don't worry! I hope along with all of you making chapters doesn't take me that long! (sigh) Well, I wish everyone good night**

**Best wishes, WayTooManyImagination. Peace!**


	2. Author's Note

For my readers that practically hate me by now:

I'm making constant chapers just keeping them in My Documents for now. Since I received warning about my story being deleted if I continued it, I've decided to quit this story. I kind of lost my heart in it. But not the basic idea. To keep the story inspiring and humorous, I've decided to restart everything.

There will be a different audience who reads the old myths Percy Jackson style. But I ain't telling!

All you guys need to know is that intead of giving up on it, and restarting it but with something MUCH MUCH more interesting. I'll upload ALL THE CHAPTERS once I'm done.

Currently I'm in the middle of writing Persephone Marries Her Stalker. And later the reactions. It's tiring.

I'll write another author's note when I've finished it for you guys to know. PEACE!


	3. A Little Treat for you guys

**BUT! In the meantime, I'll give you guys this treat. It's incomplete though. The problem with me is that sometimes I lose interest in something. and it THIS fanfiction. Not the one I'm currently writing though.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning and Stuff**

**In the beginning, I wasn't there. **

"No shit, Sherlock." The smug brainiacs muttered among themselves.

Some of them actually chuckled at his humor.

**I don't think the Ancient Greeks were, either.**

"Seriously, who raised him to be this stupid? By who?" Victoria said loudly so everyone could hear her. Her gang laughed loudly.

"Correction, Miss Darren, it's 'By whom'. And to answer your question, Miss Darren, it was my wife, who raised her son to be a generous and humble man who gave him the right teachings, something your parents clearly and unfortunately did not give you." Said Mr. Blofis, who did not raise his head from the book.

Everyone laughed out loud at this statement. Victoria was seething. How _dare _this good-for-nothing normal citizen talk to her like that?

**Nobody had a pen and paper to take notes, so I can't vouch for what follows, but I can tell you it's what the Greeks **_**thought **_**happened.**

"Isn't it all based on thought though?" asked someone through the middle, a short brown haired brown eyed scrawny guy named Derek.

"Not quite, Mr. Rogers," Mr. Blofis said.

**At first, there was pretty much nothing. A lot of nothing.**

Some people looked at Victoria, daring her to say something again. She was still pink in the face. That was a rare sight.

Her blush of embarrassment increased more when she found most of the class looking at her.

**The first god, if you can call it that, was Chaos—a gloomy, soupy mist with all the matter in the cosmos just drifting around. Here's a fact for you: **_**Chaos **_**literally means the **_**Gap**_**, and we're not talking about the clothing store.**

"That's my favorite store!" cried one of the cheerleaders.

"Hey!" yelled a guy behind her. She turned around. It was Anthony Harren.

"Look at all the faces around you," he muttered, looking at her with a poker face.

She blinked and looked around. The others looked at her blankly too.

"Okaaay," she muttered.

"Just look at our faces," he said.

She frowned. She didn't understand the situation right now. Why was this piece of vermin talking to her?

"No no. Keep looking at us."

"I am looking!"

"No you're not. Look harder al all of us."

"Is there a point in this?"

The whole class was looking at them by now.

"Yes. Keep looking at all of us as hard as you can."

"Okay."

"Focus on every part of mine and everyone else's faces."

"Alright alright I'm doing it."

"Now . . . does it look like we give a fuck about your favorite clothes shop?"

The whole class got quiet. Everyone registered what Anthony had just said and they were trying to stifle laughter. Chris was biting down on his knuckle from trying to stifle the laugh that oh so desperately was trying to escape.

The cheerleader named Marie felt like she was about to die from embarrassment.

Anthony was lying with his hands behind his back and feet on the desk, grinning tauntingly.

Mr. Blofis, red in the face from laughter, continued.

**Eventually Chaos got less chaotic. Maybe it got bored with being all gloomy and misty. Some of its matter collected and solidified into the earth, which unfortunately developed a living personality. She called herself Gaea, the Earth Mother.**

"Yay! Our planet was born!" Chris yelled. Some chuckled at his outburst.

"But wait, why would her having a living personality be unfortunate?" Montmorency asked. Some wondered about that too.

**Now Gaea **_**was **_**the actual earth—the rocks, the hills, the valleys, the whole enchilada. But she could also take on humanlike form.**

Everyone had a sudden image of Snow White.

**She liked to walk across the earth—which was basically walking across herself—**

"Wait how is that possible?" Chris asked. "If you were the Earth and had a human personality, would you _feel _yourself walking among yourself? Like, if a little me was walking on my leg, that little me would feel even smaller pair of feet on _his _leg meaning he knows that's himself walking on himself?"

Mr. Blofis continued before Chris made everyone's head explode.

**in the shape of a matronly woman with a flowing green dress, curly black hair, and a serene smile on her face. The smile hid a nasty disposition. You'll see that soon enough.**

No one liked the sound of that.

**After a long time alone, Gaea looked up into the misty nothing above the earth and said to herself: "You know what would be good? A sky.**

"Oh! She's going to create the sky!" cried one Victoria's followers, Mackenzie.

"We _do _have ears you know, in case you didn't notice, Johnson." Said Anthony coolly still looking at the ceiling.

The cheerleader clique was now glaring at him reproachfully as everyone laughed yet again.

"You girls are getting you're asses served." Chris shouted. The class laughed even more.

That's the second time he's humiliated us! thought Jessica, the clique leader. He's gonna pay for that. I'll ask my boyfriend of the week, what was his name, Joe? Nevermind, I'll ask him to beat him up for me!

**I could really go for a sky. And it would be nice if he was also a handsome man I could fall in love with, because I'm kind of lonely down here with just these rocks."**

**Either Chaos heard her and cooperated, or Gaea simply willed it to happen. Above the earth, the sky formed—a protective dome that was blue in the daytime and black at night. **

Everyone who was next to the windows looked up at the sky as if they expected it to see eyes and a mouth.

**The sky named himself Ouranos—and, yeah, that's another spelling for Uranus.**

The ill-minded ones started sniggering.

**There's pretty much no way you can pronounce that name without people snickering. It just sounds **_**wrong**_**.**

More sniggering.

**Why he didn't choose a better name for himself—like Deathbringer or Jose—I don't know, but it might explain why Ouranos was so cranky all the time.**

'_You know, he's really funny,' _thought Montmorency. She was liking Percy more and more, even if he wasn't here with them due to some mission he has to complete.

'_Maybe with luck, we can be friends.' _She thought hopefully. She was shunned out by the cheerleaders constantly due to not having the same thinking as her. They loved judging everyone, including themselves behind their back.

**Like Gaea, Ouranos could take human shape and visit the earth—which was good, because the sky is way up there and long-distance relationships never work out.**

The majority of the class chuckled at that true statement.

**In physical form, he looked like a tall, buff guy with longish dark hair. He wore only a loincloth, and his skin changed color—sometimes blue with cloudy patterns across his muscles, sometimes dark with glimmering stars.**

"For being the sky, he looked pretty hot," Mackenzie said.

Everyone looked at her like a freak.

"What?" she said.

Paul continued reading.

**Hey, Gaea dreamed him up to look like that. Don't blame me. Sometimes you'll see pictures of him holding a zodiac wheel, representing all the constellations that pass through the sky over and over for eternity.**

"Wow," muttered Montmorency, fascinated.

**Anyway, Ouranos and Gaea got married.**

**Happily ever after?**

**Not exactly.**

Some people looked quite shocked the first couple in existence wasn't a happy one.

**Part of the problem was that Chaos got a little creation-happy. It thought to its misty, gloomy self: Hey, Earth and Sky. That was fun! I wonder what else I can make.**

"Doesn't he mean God when he talks about Chaos?" asked a girl in the middle, named Jackie.

Everyone looked at her. Victoria scoffed.

"God's not real, you idiot."

"How do you know? How do you know the Christians saw him as God and the Greeks saw him as Chaos huh?" she said defiantly to her.

Everyone's eyes grew wide at what she said.

"You know, that's actually a pretty good suspicion Miss Reynolds," Mr. Blofis.

Jackie blushed but smiled.

**Soon it created all sorts of other problems—and by that I mean gods.**

"What does he mean by that?" Jacob asked.

**Water collected out of the mist of Chaos, pooled in the deepest parts of the earth, and formed the first seas, which naturally developed a consciousness—the god Pontus.**

"Oh, I get it!" said Jackie. "The parts of creation he's making are the Primordials!"

"What's a Primordial?" asked Victoria's gang to themselves. Victoria was wondering the same thing.

Anthony, who heard them, said loudly, "Aren't you guys boasting how you know everything? And you _don't _know what a primordial is? And you keep insulting Percy when he definitely knows about the Greek myths when _you _don't?"

The smug 'brainacs' of the school flushed in anger and embarrassment. Victoria, red in the face, said, "How dare you mock us like that? Do you _know _how rich and how high my family is in society? I could make your life—"

"You could shut up. In this class, we're _all _the same. It's idiots like you that think that _we _people that are lower in society and wealth should be worshipping the ground you walk on. I bet gods and goddess don't have _their _heads as big as yours!"

Anthony had now stood up, glaring at every single person that keeps abusing the privilege they had from where they were born.

The rest of the class that wasn't a stuck-up hothead had stood up glaring defiantly at them too.

"Class!" Mr. Blofis shouted. "As much as I agree with you, we must continue reading."

One by one the class members sat down.

**Then Chaos really went nuts and thought: I know! How about a dome like the sky, but at the **_**bottom**_** of the earth! That would be awesome!**

Everyone looked at each other weirdly. _There was a _dome _like the sky on the bottom of the earth?_

**So another dome came into being beneath the earth, but it was dark and murky and generally not very nice, since it was always hidden from the light of the sky. This was Tartarus, the Pit of Evil;**

"Let me guess: whatever that place is, it's where monsters and the enemies of the gods (which we haven't heard from yet) are." Jackie said absent mindedly.

"Correct again, Miss Reynolds." Mr. Blofis said chuckling.

**and as you can guess from the name, when he developed a godly personality, he didn't win any popularity contests.**

"No shit, idiot." Jacob said.

* * *

**It was at this part that I lost interest. For real. But trust me, I am NOT giving up on this concept. I'm just going to change the audience. Which will make WAY more interesting, he he.**

**Peace!**


	4. I've got nothin'

I got nothin'

Hey guys. Just so you know, I _AM _keeping my promise. It's almost 2: 00 A.M. from where I live. I literally just finished writing _Poseidon Gets Salty_

I congratulated myself in knowing I'm almost finished with half the Olympians. _Almost finished _with one _half_. Dang.

But here's a problem:

I dunno who should read them.

All I'm doing right now is literally just grabbing the huge book, reading through it's content, and copying it through Microsoft Word. That's it.

I _still _have no idea who I actually want to react from the book.

Heck if I know, but I'm even thinking in making a crossover in which _Hogwarts _reads it. Why in the world would _Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year _be reading that? I dunno, but I think about it as a possibility.

But truth be told, I have various ideas, and I can't decide what. So naturally that's where you guys come in.

What do you want? I came up with these:

**A) The Gods and Camp Half-Blood in the middle of the Winter Solstice meeting a few hours before Luke tries to steal the bolt when the book appears and yada yada.**

**B) Hogwarts (shrugs) reads it from Harry's fifth year. (Like I said. I really dunno.)**

**C) Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter read it in whatever timeline you want.**

**D) The six Gods that reside over Mount Olympus before Zeus, Hades or Poseidon choose the domains.**

**E) Make a REALLY BASHFUL story about the gods and how the demigods get all butt-hurt while glaring at Chaos-adopted-Perseus-who-has-a-wife-and-kids-was-betrayed-by-literally-everyone-he-loved-and-cared-about-while-Annabeth-all-bitchy-and-jealous-of-Percy's-family-and-I-don't-really-know-what-else.**

**F) Whatever you guys think of.**

While I finish the other half of the book, you can vote all you want of the choices I put here. Or F, which is whatever else you want.

Me, I'm gonna read my favorite Percy x Artemis fanfics. (I don't know why, but if you pair Percy with whatever other girl in the PJO series there is, I'll like that pairing more than Percabeth. Except Gaea or Nancy Bobofit. [The last one depending on how her attitude is])

Happy voting!


	5. Results for now

Results for now:

A: 6

B: 7

C: 1

D: 4

E: 1

F: 5

F1: (From .35: that Goode keeps reading the books with the Heroes of Olympus randomly showing up with a possibility of including Sally Jackson.) 1 vote.

F2: (From The 379th Hero: that Percy reads it with his parents, with random demigods showing up. Similar to the fanfiction 'Anything Goes on Fanfiction') 1 vote.

F3: (From elusoto: Keep continuing the story of the mortals of Percy's class reading the book, and from a Guest: to not give up on the previous story.) 2 votes.

F4: (From JiperxPercabeth: that Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter read the Heroes of Olympus series with the gods on Olympus.) (Note: this idea may not be taking to account in this story. I might use that idea in another story. But if it gets more votes than the others, they will read Percy Jackson's Greek Gods first.) 1 vote


End file.
